Cecilia Astorio
Cecilia Astorio is a human cleric and the mother of Rowen Astorio. Description Appearance Cecilia is a human woman with light brown hair that she wears pulled into a neat bun. She has blue eyes, a freckled complexion, and olive skin. She is of average height and build. Personality Soon. Biography Spending her life along the shores of Dragnar, a coastal city in northern Ruvia, Cecilia was the youngest child and only daughter of Davos and Amelie Bryken. Just like her parents and her older brothers, Ronin and Arwen, she grew up with a deep and devout appreciation for the god that watched over their humble city: Thor. With the largest gathering of followers residing in Dragnar (including a sizable temple in his honor) the influence of the god of thunder ran deep in the Bryken family. In general, allegiance to Thor and his teachings was well-respected in all of the city. As a young teen, Cecilia trained alongside her peers in hopes of one day joining the Thunder Guard, an elite group of fighters, paladins, and clerics tasked with protecting Dragnar and its neighboring settlements. She followed through on that plan at the age of 16 when she joined the guard and began her work as a cleric of Thor. Her time with the Thunder Guard would not last though. Four years into her service, word of what was really happening with the war efforts reached Dragnar and Cecilia was mortified. Enemies and traitors alike were being brutally tortured within the walls of Dragnar, with her father's knowledge, and no one seemed to bat an eye. Outraged, Cecilia made the decision to leave the guard and begged her brothers to join her defection. When they refused, Cecilia left Dragnar alone. Despite being alone on the road for some time, Cecilia used her refined cleric skills and prior connections to find work and safety in her travels. This eventually led her to Renning Stentor V, an old flame and family friend. They were reunited when Renning requested Cecilia for a mission of the utmost importance in which Cecilia and her allies destroyed something known as the "God Machine". It was during this mission that Cecilia met the love of her life and her eventual husband, Astor, who was working as an elven soldier at the time. The two kept their love a secret during the war, wedding in private and seeking refuge away from the fray. The call of service would prove too strong for Astor to ignore though. As the war hit its climax, he returned to serve as Cecilia stayed in hiding in fear of capture. It was at that time she discovered she was pregnant. Sending word to Astor was too dangerous and staying put near the elven settlements was already a risk; Cecilia knew she had to flee if this child had any chance at a real life. Shedding any evidence of her past life, including her old name, Cecilia took on the alias "Cecilia Astorio" and made her way to the southern lands of Ruvia with Rowen in tow. As their daughter grew, she had questions about her parents and their past, all of which Cecilia fabricated for the sake of her daughter's curious mind. In the stories she told Rowen, her father had left them, Cecilia was a simple seamstress, and they lived a simple life away from the settlements that sought to harm those that were different. It broke Cecilia's heart to lie to her daughter about such important things, but she knew it was for the best. Relationships Astor Renning Stentor V Rowen Astorio Character Information Notable Items Current Items *Soon. Category:Playable Characters